Want
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: The second part to my trilogy 'Need, Want and Desire' of Sweenett oneshots. Sweeney begins to notice how beautiful Mrs. Lovett really is and realises he wants her more than ever.


**Hey, so as I explained in my last Sweenett one shot (Need) I am doing a trilogy of these. They will all be slightly different in the way that Sweeney himself acts towards Mrs Lovett, however they are the same part of the same story.**

**So here is 'Want', the second part to my Sweenett fic. **

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sweeney walked slowly down the stairs and into Mrs. Lovett's shop. She was working, mixing together ingredients for pastry. Sweeney walked straight past her, ignoring the "'Ello love!" that she chirped as he entered the room. He lifted the bottle of gin off the side and poured it into one of the glasses that sat beside it on counter.

"Mr. T?"  
"Huh?" His voice was absent as he breathed his response.  
"I said 'ello. I don't know where yer 'ed is at today, but it sure ain't 'ere" She stopped mixing and looked up at him. His eyes looked darker today, like he was further away than usual.  
"Oh right. Sorry." He was looking down into his glass as he made the empty apology.  
She began to study his face and he moved from her, sitting in one of the booths. His mind obviously far away.

The still man was staring blankly as she chatted away. He couldn't hear what she was saying; he was in his own world again. Mrs. Lovett knew that he wasn't listening but it was nice to have someone to talk to. Even Toby had been gone all day.

Suddenly Sweeney looked up,; his dark eyes looked straight to her. He noticed how beautiful she was. He knew she was an attractive woman, but he never stopped and (to?) took in her beautiful features, her deep cheekbones and her stunning figure. As she went back to mixing, her red curls fell in front of her face. He wanted her more now than ever before.

His mind was still blocking out her mindless chatter but taking in her beauty. He put his glass down gently on the table and slowly stood up, walking over to her. "I was thinkin' about goin' down the market tomorrow…" Mrs. Lovett continued as he took a few more steps towards her. She looked up, her big brown eyes taking in his blank expression. He took her by the waist, pulling her close to him. She let him take her in his arms and he pushed his lips to hers. The kiss was different from the other times; it was deeper, more passionate. The dark haired woman let her flour covered hands moved down his back. She was just getting lost in the kiss before she felt strong hands lift her on to the counter covering her black dress in the white powder. Giving out a moan, she parted her lips slightly and his tongue desperately searched for hers.

Sweeney pulled from the kiss and moved her closer to him so her bottom was on the edge of the counter. The beautiful man kissed slowly down Mrs. Lovett's neck as his hands worked on her corset, untying the lace with careful fingers. He became frustrated and tried to rip the lace.

"Need some 'elp there love?" Sweeney stood back and she slipped off the table. She stood in front of him, reaching round to her back and skilfully untying the corset and dropping it to the floor. His hands found their way to her body again. He pulled her dress off her shoulders, kissing her sweet skin. She felt for the buttons on his shirt and slowly undid them as his mouth worked up her neck once again. She got down to the last button and felt up his smooth chest with her hands. He was warm and shivered at the touch of her cold hands. She felt the man pulling at her dress, trying to remove it and decided to help him again, lifting the skirts up her legs and her body, pulling it over her head. His eyes instantly dropped, taking in the beautiful form that stood in front of him. Kneeling down, he kissing her lower stomach as she threw her dress aside. Her underwear was matching and almost the same deep red as her hair. He lowered his hands from her back to her thighs. She felt the lips kissing down her, going lower as hands pulled her panties down slightly on one side. The lips placed a few kisses along her underwear line, getting closer and closer to what they desired.

He stopped, the lips were gone and so were the hands, but just as she opened her eyes, the hands were back, lifting her to the same place on the counter. The stunning woman leant back on her palms, letting the hands hold her body in place. He planted small kisses up her until he got to the last piece of clothing that covered her. One of the strong hands was moved from her back, and pulled down one side of the bra. Then, the mouth she so desperately wished would come back, took one of her dark pink nipples. He licked around it gently as his arousal became apparent to her, touching against her inner thigh. His mouth still worked on her, nipping slightly but soothing it with his tongue.

He let her body fall back onto the flour covered table. Sweeney undid his trousers and dropped them to the floor, never taking his eyes off the woman he was about to devour. As she felt his naked skin against her body, she shook with anticipation. Their mouths came together again, her body shifting under him, begging him to enter. He could feel the heat coming from her core and could practically smell the sweetness of her arousal. He gave in to her body, pushing gently into her, drawing out a low moan from her throat. Her nails dug into his back as he pulled out and pushed back in.

She opened her eyes, looking into his as she breathed heavily. He rocked on top of her, pushing her further and further up the table and forcing a moan out of her with every thrust. She could already feel her climax building. She felt tears filling her eyes as the moment of pleasure came closer and became more intense with every second. Then, after one more thrust, she threw her head back and pushed her back up, letting out the loudest scream she could. She fell back to the table as her orgasm threw her to the edge of insanity. Sweeney didn't stop, pushing through it, thrusting until he reached his release. He let out a loud moan as he released into her. He stayed inside her as he lowered his mouth to hers again. They kissed passionately for a moment, Mrs. Lovett's chest still heaving as she tried to control her breathing. Sweeney climbed off her, kissing down her body as he stepped onto the floor and she tried to compose herself. He was putting his clothes back on when she sat up and pulled him by the shirt to her body, their lips crashing together. She leant back, looking into his eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw a different side to him, a different man. He gave her another quick kiss, holding his hands on her thighs as they moved their lips together once more. Then the lips were gone and when Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, she realised she was alone again.

She hopped down from the counter and wiped the flour off herself before pulling her dress on. Her mind wondered to the man she had just been with. He wasn't his usual self, he was different. Different from the man who had her pinned to the wall last week. That man who just left wasn't him anymore, not when he was with her anyway.

He seemed like her _wanted _her, not _needed _her.

* * *

**A.N. Do you see how he his different, he is more gentle and caring for her. I love this side to Sweeney, not to much love that it isn't overpowering the hot flour-covered sex! Haha!**

**I really hope I am not confusing anyone with this, but I like the idea of how Mrs. Lovett begins to change Sweeney, the effect she has on him.**

_I am sorry everyone, but I am on holiday for the next two weeks, so no updates for a little while, but don't leave me, I will be writing on holiday hopefully so I will be able to update when I get back! _**  
**

_Kisses - Jessika x_


End file.
